Demon
by Kaiina
Summary: Hinata has a dark secret. What happends when they find out? Will Naruto be able to help her? Or maybe he has a secret of his own. Crappy summenary. Rated T for no reason at all XD
1. Found out

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto****. **

A/N: Shippuden (of course) Before Itachi dies and after Asuma-sensei dies (sniff) to him the rest really doesn't matter.

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was running in the direction of the Hokage tower. An Anbu had shown up at his house this morning and told him to immediately report at the Hokage's office. It sounded urgent so Naruto had quickly gotten dressed and was as mentioned before heading for the Hokage's office. Like usually he jumped in through the window, like usually he got scolded for it.

"Naruto you idiot. Show some respect the next time. Don't forget I choose who becomes the next hokage." She looked menacing at Naruto. "And who doesn't."

Naruto gulped but he was sure she wouldn't… Or would she? He noticed that not alone he and the Hokage but also most of the Konoha 12 were there.

"Naruto I have important news but you'll have to wait until everybody is here. So can you be quiet for 5 minutes until everyone gets here?!" She asked impatiently.

He huffed and than whispered to Shikamaru, who was standing next to him, "Do you know what this is about?"

"No" He lazily answered. "But I think we'll know soon enough. Only Hinata, Chouji and Ino are missing."

Right than the door opened and Chouji and Ino stepped in.

"Good now that everyone's here we can begin."

"And what about Hinata?" Kiba noted.

"Did you forget?" Shino asked. "Hinata's still on her mission, she'll be back in about an half hour."

The hokage lowered her head. "Well actually. This news is about Hinata and since you're all her friends I think you should be the first to know."

"What?! Has something happened to Hinata?!" Kurenai yelled panicky beating all the others to it. (Yes the sensei's are there to. Forgot to mention it)

"Hinata's fine. It's just that we received some information about Hinata that's quit worrying."

The group looked at her in anticipation.

"Well everybody knows the 9 tailed beasts. Everybody also knows that they are feared demons. But today I'll tell you something what you don't know yet. How demons originate for example. Demons start off as summoning animals. I know all of you have already seen animals been summoned or can do it yourselves. Well some of those animals have gotten tired of only being summoned and found out a way to come here without it. This resulting in them becoming demons. There are more than 9 demons. A lot more to be honest but they all lie in hiding. Most of them aren't really powerful. To be honest most of them are easily beaten by shinobi."

"What does this have to do with Hinata!?" Naruto yelled out impatiently.

"Quit brat! I was coming to that! Well one demon that had the form of the fox because it used to be a summoning fox was a master in genjutsu. This fox demon used genjutsu to look like a fox and spend most of her days in the woods but one day a group of shinobi from the leaf traveled by. This fox demon followed them and eventually arrived here at Konoha. This was more than 20 years ago. The fox was curious about the village and so she used her genjutsu to look like a human. She stayed here undetected for years. She pretended to be a Hyuuga and married Hiashi Hyuuga. Together they had a daughter Hinata. So to make it short. Hinata is a half demon."

There was a loud eruption of voices and Tsunade had to scream for them to shut up. "Hinata's sister Hanabi is actually the result of an affair Hiashi had. They covered it up by saying that it was Hinata's sister while it actually was only her half sister. Short after Hanabi was born the fox demon died. She fell of a cliff on a mission. No body was ever recovered so now were worried that maybe she didn't die. Of course were not sure. What I want you to do is to go and get Hinata and bring her to my office. These two Anbu will accompany you to the gate."

* * *

Hinata was walking up to the gate of Konoha. She had only been gone since this morning so she wasn't tired at all. The mission hadn't been so hard and had only taken 2 hours to complete. Now that she came closer to the gate she noticed that everyone was waiting for her. 'That's weird. I was only away for two hours. Even if I had been away longer why would everyone come to wait for me. Did something happen?'

"W-What's wrong?" She asked when she was close enough.

She quickly stopped when both her arms were grabbed by two Anbu. "Demon, come along with us."

Hinata's eyes widened for a moment. 'How did they…?'

Naruto looked at her as he saw her legs slightly begin to tremble. Than suddenly she ripped loose from the two Anbu threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

The two Anbu's jumped back. They knew the smartest thing to do with a smoke screen was to wait until it was gone. Naruto on the other hand jumped in. He couldn't see anything so he just stretched his arm out until it came in contact with something.

"Got ya!" He yelled but was immediately was pushed away and when he got up the smoke had already disappeared and she had already gotten away, probably using a substitution jutsu.

The only thing he could do was look at his hand. It was slightly moist. 'How…?' He thought back at the thing his hand touched, it had been slightly wet. 'Was she… crying?'

"HINATA WAIT!" He turned toward one of the Anbu? "What the hell were you doing?! She must have been scared shitless."

"Our orders were to capture, arrest and return the demon fox Hinata Hyuuga."

"I don't care what your orders were! Don't you ever touch my friends like…! Wait…Wait… Arrest?"

There was a short silence. "Now that I think about it." Sakura said. "That's probably why Tsunade wanted us to go and get her. There's a big chance that Hinata is a spy. Here to sabotage the village or to steal information. The hokage probably wanted to question h..."

"Don't say that! Hinata's not like that! She's not a traitor! She's my friend! She loves Konoha! She wouldn't do anything to hurt it! I don't care who or what her mother was! I don't care what she is! The only thing that matters is that she's my friend!"

"Naruto please try to think about the possibility that…"

"No! She isn't like Sasuke! I believe in her! I know that she isn't bad!"

* * *

Somewhere in the woods Hinata was sitting on the ground. Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she sobbed vigorously. "It can't be. I was found out. They know I'm a half demon. I can't go back to Konoha anymore. What do I do? I have nowhere to go. If I go back they will kill me or lock me up for good. Everybody hates me right now. Even Naruto he tried to arrest me just like them."

_**Inside Hinata's head.**_

Sakura, Ino, Tenten: "That disgusting demon."

Chouji, Shikamaru: "We should've known there was a monster in Konoha."

Neji: "I can't believe I'm related to that."

Lee: "We never should've trusted such a foul creature."

Naruto: "That liar. I wish I had my hands on her right now so I could kill her."

_**Reality.**_

"I don't want this." She said crying even more. "They all hate me or fear me right now. I want to go home. I'm all alone." She sobbed. "All alone."

* * *

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed as he entered the Hokage's office. "How dare you threat Hinata like a criminal!"

The woman sighed. "Listen Naruto. I can't just let a demon walk around in Konoha for all these years and than invite it for thee. You off all people should know how dangerous and foul demons are."

Naruto's hand unwillingly traveled to his stomach. "That's not true! Hinata's nothing like the Kyuubi!"

"Naruto tell me what happened to Hinata?"

"Your guys grabbed her and she ran away."

"She ran away huh? I'm sorry Naruto but I have no other choice. This means really did have something to hide. I was willing to listen to her but she probably realized we were on to her plan and escaped. I have no other choice but to file her a missing nin and send a squad after her to find her."

"She's not a traitor! She didn't run away because she was a criminal! She ran away because your guy grabbed her and scared her away!"

"Naruto this is enough! I have no time for you right now!"

The door of her office opened and an Anbu came in. "Do you want us to wait outside Hokage-sama?"

"No you can already bring them in."

The Anbu nodded and Kurenai, Shino and Kiba walked in the room.

"So you knew there was a demon in Konoha and didn't tell me about it. I never figured you would be traitors."

"We're not and neither is Hinata! She never did anything wrong!" Kiba yelled.

"Be quiet Inuzuka!" She looked at the Anbu. "Lock them up until there's a date set for their trail."

They were guided outside by the Anbu.

"Obaa-chan you can't do this!"

"I have no other choice Naruto! All evidence points towards Hinata being a traitor and they confessed to knowing of it. How would you feel if the Kyuubi had been running around in Konoha and people knew about it and didn't tell anyone."

"I already told you Hinata's nothing like the Kyuubi!"

"How do you know that Naruto? How do you know she wasn't just like Kabuto? Just toying with us and in the meanwhile stealing information and working for the enemy."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "I know she's not like that! I'm going to find her and bring her back. I'll show you that she isn't evil."

"Naruto I can't let you do that! If you leave this mission without my authorization I will have to name you a missing Nin too!" She calmed down. "Listen I always liked Hinata and to be honest I don't believe she's a traitor either but I can't let my personal opinion cloud my judgment. I need to be careful. I can't choose which possible criminals I lock up and which one I don't. I know you wouldn't feel safe if I only locked people up which I personally though were bad."

Naruto looked down. He knew she was right.

"But what I can do Naruto." She said while taking a paper out of her desk. "Is assign you to this mission." She pointed at the paper and started to fill in some things. "It's a C-ranked mission to get firewood for an old man who lives outside the village. Sadly the man passed away. But I could let that slip my mind for a moment." She smiled while she put down the stamp and handed him the mission paper.

He smiled. "Thanks Oba… Tsunade."

"What do you mean?" She asked smiling. "I just forgot the man passed away. Don't forget to return after discovering that nobody lives at the house anymore."

He nodded. "Don't worry it won't take long. I promise that I won't fail this mission."

"Okay. Go and quickly find the firewood. It can't be far yet. I'll wait for a few minutes until I order a search for Hinata. I still need to slowly fill in the paper work. I might doze off for a while. If Shizune doesn't come in anyway."

* * *

Naruto was running through the forest. Well not really running. Jumping from tree to tree. He hoped that Obaa-chan could hold the Anbu off long enough for Naruto to find her. If they showed up again she could escape again and maybe disappear forever. He absolutely didn't want that. He had more than 100 clones searching the woods. The more clones he made the weaker they were but seeing that they weren't meant for fighting now it didn't really form a problem. With so many clones searching the woods it surprised him when he himself found Hinata.

He thought for about sneaking up to her for a minute but quickly realized that it was a stupid idea. Hinata was a Shinobi and even on his quietest there was no way she wouldn't notice him. So he decided a frontal approach was best.

"Hinata?" He asked when he entered the clearing where he had seen her. Hinata looked up and Naruto's stomach cringed when he could see the prints left on her cheeks.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She was happy to see him and actually wanted to hug him right there. She soon realized that he wasn't on her side anymore and her happy mood disappeared. She quickly grabbed a smoke bomb out of her kunai pouch. There was no way she could fight him off. Not only was he stronger than her but there was no way she could hurt him.

Naruto, recognizing her movement from before, quickly grabbed her wrists. She was startled and the bomb felt out of her hand. She tried to get loose but Naruto's hands seemed to hold an iron grip on her hands.

"Hinata…" He whispered in a voice Hinata had never heard before. She stood still in chock and when she did he chocked her even more. He let go of her wrist but only to wrap her arms tightly around her.

She bit her lip and refused to hug him back, holding her arms tightly at her sides but she didn't push him away either.

"Hinata" He whispered slightly leaning his head on her shoulder. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Why did you come?" She said in a cold voice that didn't suit her at all.

"I'm coming to take you back to Konoha."

She struggled against his arms but he didn't let go. "I'm not going to jail I didn't do…"

"Anything wrong. I know."

"How did you…"

"know?" He said again smirking. "I know you Hinata-chan you're my friend."

They both jumped to the side when an explosive tag landed at their feet.

Two Anbu arrived at the clearing. "Demon fox Hinata Hyuuga. In the name of Konoha you are arrested."

Naruto gritted his teeth. He turned toward Hinata to notice that she had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. He would've had a talk with the Anbu's if he had time.

* * *

Hinata rushed through the bushes. How could she have been so stupid. Using Naruto to distract her. Such an easy plan. They didn't even need a genius like Shikamaru to think up a plan like that.

She knew that she couldn't outrun Anbu for long. She had to find a place to hide. But where? She saw a large cave. She could wait in there until they passed. It was her best chance.

* * *

Three weeks later

Naruto was standing in a clearing, shock written all over his face. The hokage had received information that Hyuuga Hinata had been seen around here. Of course she had accidentally slipped the file in Naruto's mission rapport. He had been searching for her for nearly three days until he had finally found her.

Now he was staring at the girl he knew. She hadn't changed at all in three weeks. Not that he expected her too. The only difference that he saw was that she was now wearing an Akatsuki coat.

"Hinata…"He whispered.

* * *

A/N: This is the first chapter of my two-shot. If you want me too stop writing 1/2-shots and start my new (long) story please go to **the POLL on my account.** (.net/~Kaiina) And tell me you're preference. This is VERY important.

On another note school has started for me. -.- I hate it. I'm going to a new school now. Today was my first day and I'm already sick of it. I want vacation. DX I'll try to upload as much as possible but I don't know how much homework I'm going to get. I hope I'll be able to upload frequently but I can give no guarantees yet.

It's been 103 days since I started my account on Fanfiction. That's more than 3 months. Wow. It seems longer and shorter at the same time. XD I think I uploaded pretty much in that time. I should count exactly how much words I uploaded but I'm kind of tired. I'll do it another time.

So peepz **quickly go to my poll!**


	2. Decisions

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto****. **

A/N: Shippuden (of course) Before Itachi dies and after Asuma-sensei dies (sniff) the rest really doesn't matter.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

The wind blew harshly on the clearing where they were standing. Causing both of their hair and clothes to float in the breeze. The red clouds on her coat were visible even from the reasonable distance.

"Hinata…" He didn't mean for it to come out in a whisper but it did.

Next thing he knew a kunai, thrown by one of the shinobi behind him flashed by his ear.

"Hinata!"

She let out a small hiss of pain and Naruto quickly rushed over to her side. Though he could see blood on her hands and clothes he couldn't see any wound at all.

"What the…" He muttered still examining her for a weapon. "Where is the blood coming from?"

She looked away from him and put her hands together to form a seal. He wanted to jump back to form a seal but she grabbed his hand.

"D-Don't…" She let go of his hand and formed the seal again. "I want to s-show you. The reason I-I can't go back."

He nodded though he was confused he could hear how important this was.

"Kai."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hinata was looking at a man who had suddenly appeared before her. "W-Who are you?"_

"_That doesn't matter. I have an offer for you Hyuuga Hinata._

"_Offer?"_

"_You've been filed a missing nin. If you stay on your own it will only be a matter of time before Konoha or one of their alleys finds you. The only one who can protect you right now. The only people who have enough power to stand up to Konoha is the Akatsuki. So… what do you choose half demon Hyuuga Hinata?"_

_

* * *

_

Naruto had always known you could change your appearance with Genjutsu. The hokage did it. She looked way younger than she really was. Still it had never occurred to him that someone else might also be using genjutsu to hide how they really looked.

When she released the genjutsu he could see her true form for the first time. It looked manly the same except for the fact that she had a foxtail and two fox ears on her head. He could see her left ear had been nicked by the Kunai an was now bleeding.

She didn't look at him. Her eyes were fixed on her feet and tears started to come up. "I-I'm a demon N-Naruto-kun. A m-monster. I tried to h-hide it for s-so long but n-now they found out and I can never go back."

He just stared… and stared. She felt uncomfortable. She wanted to run away or better yet just disappear in general. She had always hidden her true appearance and now she had shown how she really looked to the one man she wanted to show the least. She didn't know exactly when it happened but they were both sitting on the ground. Thinking back probably shortly after the kunai nicked her ear. The shinobi that had been standing behind him had seized any movement. She pushed on her hands and tried to scramble away. Willing in her wish get away. But to her surprise he grabbed her arms almost making her loose her balance and falling forward into his chest. He let go of her arms and his hand touched her ear.

The already slightly wounded ear twitched under the touch. Noticing the reaction he tried to touch the ear without hurting her. "B-Beautiful…" He stuttered out.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm a demon. An animal. A f-freak. A monster. A…"

"I don't care what you are." His hand slowly stroked her slightly wounded fox ear. "Hinata you're my friend. I only care about who you are."

She sniffled. "I-I can't." She scrambled to her feet and made sure there was enough distance between them.

"You can't what?"

"I-I can't go back. Everyone will hate me… fear me… think I'm m-monster. I don't fit in in K-Konoha nor with the other D-Demons. The Akatsuki is the only p-place left for me to go."

"You're still welcome in Konoha. If you tell them the truth they will believe you."

"They w-won't and even so… it d-doesn't matter. I d-don't belong there. This might be the only w-way I can ever be happy."

"If you're really so happy. Than why are you crying?" Naruto looked up at her and stood back up on his feet. "Killing people won't make you happy. The Akatsuki won't make you happy. This won't make you happy. You shouldn't be here."

"I h-have nowhere else to go."

"Sure you do." He said smiling. "You're just trying to tell yourself that. You can come back to Konoha with me. I promise that I will help you. If I overcame a demon. Than why can't you?"

"You're not t-the same as me… You managed to m-make people see you're not a demon but I am a demon and I can't c-change that."

"If you think about it like that. That's fine. If you feel that Konoha isn't your place to be than I'll make you one."

She looked at him surprised.

"If a place you belong is what you want. Than I'll do anything in the world to give it to you. I'll be your place to return too."

"Why w-would you do that? Throw a-away everything for me?"

"I don't want to loose another friend. I know what it's like to be different and for something that isn't in your control. I won't loose you."

He reached his hand out to her. His bright blue eyes shined in that so familiar way. A gush of wind made his blond hair even dreamier. At that moment she wanted to take his tanned hand more than anything. Shaking her hand reached out for his. Slowly and doubtfully her hand inched towards his. It felt like the whole field was under a spell. Only the wind was heard. One of the shinobi behind Naruto shifted his weight and a twig broke, breaking the tender and magical aura. Her hand shot back and for a moment Naruto wondered if it had only been a dream that she had wanted to take it.

"I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun." She said. She turned around and gathered chakra to her feet. It failed when her concentration was broken by two arms wrapping around her body from behind. She could feel Naruto's chest move against her back and his breath in her neck.

"Hinata please." He breathed into her ear.

"They won't b-believe you."

"I'll make them believe."

"You'll get i-in trouble for h-helping me."

"I don't care."

"You shouldn't have c-come all this w-way for me."

"I love you."

Her breath hitched. His hot breath in her neck and ear disappeared and he nuzzled his face into her back.

"I love you." He muttered again into her back. "Please don't leave me."

She laid on of her hands on one of his arms across his stomach. "Naruto-kun."

"Please don't Hinata. Not you too. I can't lose someone again. I know you don't love me but I wouldn't know what to do without you."

She sucked in a breath. "I don't k-know what to do." She replied honestly.

"It's okay." He muttered still against her back. "Just believe me. Do you trust me Hinata-chan?"

She nodded and his arms loosened around her. When they had loosened enough she turned around and buried her face in his shoulder, crying out of relieve. He was quit surprised but wrapped his arms back around her. Holding onto each other for dear life. "Trust me Hinata. I'll make sure everything will be okay."

One of the shinobi behind Naruto sighed in relieve and took out his walkie-talkie. (You know the one I'm talking about. They use it to find the cat!) "The target has been found and secured. I repeat the target has surrendered. We will take it into custody and bring it back for interrogation." The man said through the device but when he reached for the girl Naruto harshly grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"We were ordered to secure and return the half demon Hinata Hyuuga."

"I don't care. If you touch her I'll kill you." To emphasize his point Naruto squeezed harder on the Shinobi's arm.

"AHHHHHHH!" The man yelled in pain. "Let go! You're going to break my arm!"

Naruto let go of the man's arm. He looked menacing with his red eyes and more visible whiskers on his face.

"Are you crazy?! Attacking a fellow shinobi?! You're going to regret that Uzumaki!"

"If you try anything again I'll have even more to regret now back off!"

Both Shinobi looked at each other and than at Naruto. Than they both nodded.

Naruto used his right hand to take of Hinata's Akatsuki cloak and than gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before they started to walk back to the village.

* * *

A/N: **STORY: **Yeah it's finished! I liked the first chapter better but whatever. It was super short but I really didn't have any inspiration for this story. I might change it. If I get inspiration or if my readers want something else xP And I don't know why but I just love protective Naruto!

**LONDON: **I have good news ;D I'm going to London in May. I'm so exited. :3 If any of you live in London please do tell. I'm really curious. Because it would be super funny to know how many of my readers live in London. You don't need an account to review. Just a bit of time so please do!

**NEXT STORY:**The name of my new ULTRA long story (20 chaps I think) will be called Ying & Yang. The preparations are almost done so look forward to it. It will be NaruXHina. I'm not going to say what it's about yet but I will post something on my account soon. (I think Wednesday.) So if you're interested or curious you can soon read about it there. .net/~kaiina

**RANDOM: **I decided that I'm going to devide my auther's note's from now on. I think it's more interesting for you guys. You can choose what you want to read and don't. For example if you don't care about my next story don't read **NEXT STORY**. Simple right? xP


End file.
